


The Rest of the Night

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Growls, Dominant Dean, Drabble, M/M, People See It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that sort of town and it was gonna be a long day. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://insane-songbird.livejournal.com/profile)[insane_songbird](http://insane-songbird.livejournal.com/)  who asked for Dean PMSing on testosterone and Sam not taking him serious smiling about his antics which only makes Dean even growlie.  Part of the [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/318314.html)!!

 

  
“If you say anything…”  Dean growled as he stalked off.  It was that sort of town and it was gonna be a long day. 

 

“Queen size, huh?” 

It was an understandable growl.

 

“Don’t you worry.  We’re real open-minded around here.”

 Dean growled as he dropped his hand from Sam’s spine.

 

Dean had Sam pressed up against the wall as soon as the door closed.  “Think this is funny Sammy?”

Sam’s body shivered and Dean’s eyes went wide.  “Fucking love it when you growl.” 

Dean growled again and it was the only sound Sam heard for the rest of the night. 

 

 


End file.
